Puck, My Hero
by paynesgrey
Summary: Will is impressed when Sue is left semi-speechless. Sue x Puck implied. Will x Puck implied. Ficlet. Will not be continued. Spoilers for "Acafellas".


AN: Spoilers for episode three,"Acafellas." Sorry this will not be continued.

Puck, My Hero

Like a hallway hellhound, Sue Sylvester was on the prowl that morning. She was tearing up couples in the hall ("Spare the world of your breeding") and quickly turning smiles into horrified frowns ("Quit grinning, you're wearing hand-me downs, for goodness sake"), and about that time, Will Schuester felt it was time to interfere.

"Sue, you're looking chipper today," Will remarked good-naturedly, but there was a tinge of animosity in his voice, so much that Sue picked up on it. She narrowed her eyes and curled her lip suspiciously.

"I'm glad you noticed. I take care of my own physical needs very early in the morning," she drawled, looking at Will as if he was a bug, and he did not want to explore the implications of that statement. She flipped one unruly strand of her short blonde hair out of her face and shot Will her famous troll-like expression. Was that bile he tasted in his throat? "Don't think for a second I'm changing my mind in seeing your little misfit club go up in flames just because it's another day," she warned him, pointing her coffee cup in his direction. Oh yes, that was definitely bile he was tasting. Will merely grinned in turn.

"I wouldn't dream of forgetting it," he said amused, but before Sue could lather on another convoluted threat, Will's so-called savior appeared.

"Buenos nachos, Mr. Shue," Puck said jubilantly, tilting his head. "We kicked serious ass last night, didn't we?" He reminded him of when they sang at the P.T.A. meeting in Acafellas, and he grinned. Will nodded happily.

"You were excellent, Puck. Thanks for your help," Will complimented, but there was no change in Puck's facial expression. The teen _knew_ he was good; if only Will could persuade him over to the Glee club. (Although Puck might be disappointed to find no moms there.)

"Hey, Coach. S., I totally saw you at the P.T.A. last night. Did you dig the show?" Puck grinned wider and motioned his hands from his shoulders to his torso. "Didn't I totally look fly in a suit, quite a change from football uniform? Nice jumpsuit by the way; red is totally you."

Will's mouth almost gaped open. He saw an eerie mischief in Puck's eyes. Puck was no doubt a confident young man acutely aware of his own appeal – and much of that appeal was directed toward mature ladies, in the most natural way.

Sue bit her lip and looked at Puck with a grimace. "Hrmm," she murmured, her eyes roaming the young star's body a little too long – in a creepy "Sandy" way Will would describe. Puck had left her pretty much speechless, and she didn't even offer a rude quip to put him down.

Maybe Puck was incapable of being put down, but Will saw more than that. Sue didn't see the inferiority in Puck, and as clear as day, she saw something else. Usually, Sue was rigid and harrowing, ridiculously intimidating at times, but this was the first time he saw her make pause, her frame rattling from the overbearing confidence of a popular high school boy.

Disgusting, yes, but it was fodder for things to come, Will thought. He was infinitely amused by Puck's power over her.

By the time his thoughts came to a close, Sue was already walking down the hall and upping her random slanders a notch, and Puck watched her leave, chuckling to herself and celebrating his continuing appeal, though Will surmised that Puck "celebrated himself" quite often.

He was impressed to say the least, and if anyone could rattle Sue the Terrible, he (or she) would become Will's personal hero.

Puck gave him a head bop and sauntered off to mortify the first student under his status, and Will stood in the hallway feeling half-smitten himself by Puck's allure.

"I think Sue Sylvester has met her match," Will thought in satisfaction, and he hoped right at that moment, Sue was having a very confusing and uncomfortable moment with herself in her office.

END


End file.
